Gone Missing
by internallyscreamingdaily
Summary: The turtles must deal with an unknown enemy when they start disappearing one by one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello, readers! I know, it has been a while. I have a special notebook where I keep all of my stories before posting them. I lost it, and I was very sad. It had this story in it, fully complete, which I was ready to type up months ago. Well, I found it yesterday,(ear-splitting joyful cries) so here's the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**.

* * *

"Kraang test, successfully tested. Begin the next phase of the plan that is the plan that the next phase is to be completed of."

* * *

"Where's Casey? I haven't seen him in a while," Leo asked.

"Probably at the hockey rink," April responded.

"No, I mean, I haven't seen him for a couple _days._ "

"You know, come to think of it, neither have I," she said, crossing her arms and thinking.

"Try calling him," Donnie suggested blankly, most of his concentration on the screwdriver he had in his hand.

Leo pulled out his T-phone and dialed Casey's number. The phone rang once, twice, three, four times. No one picked up. He and April exchanged uneasy glances.

"Can you track him?"

Donnie nodded, pulling out his own phone.

"I'll get Raph and Mikey."

* * *

"Left," instructed Donatello.

Leo turned the wheel of the Shellraiser.

"Another left," Donnie said, looking at his T-phone to track Casey's. "Now righ- uh oh."

"What is it, Donnie?" Leo asked, turning before slowing down.

"His signal's been lost," the purple-masked turtle responded, "But it was close by."

"We could probably find him if we spread out," April suggested.

"Good idea," Leo agreed. "We meet back here at midnight."

* * *

 _Where is he? His tracker went out somewhere around here..._ Donatello thought, scratching his head as he looked around the alley. _Did he move from the spot? Is he hurt?_

* * *

April walked forth, scanning her flashlight from side to side. Getting an idea, she stopped, clicked it off, and put it away. She stood, concentrating, pressing her fingers firm against either side of her head, and used her psychic powers to scan for him.

 _Where are you, Jones?_

Her eyes widened, and she dropped to her hands and knees with a yelp. She did not sense that Casey was in the area, but she did sense something else.

Something was wrong. _Horribly_ wrong.

* * *

Raph growled, kicking a trashcan.

"Casey, where are ya?" he said, more to himself than anyone else.

* * *

"CAAAAASEEEEEEEYYYY?!" Mikey yelled into the night air, cupping his hands around his mouth. He went back to following Leo, who was sweeping the beam of his flashlight around the alley.

"If he's playing a prank without me..."

They stopped as they came to a split in the narrow alleyway, one path going left, and the other, right. The two looked at each other, and in an unspoken agreement, they nodded and turned their backs to each other so that they were facing opposite paths. As Leo started off, Mikey took out his own flashlight and gripped it tightly in his hand so that his knuckles were white.

* * *

Raph was the first one back at the Shellraiser at the meeting time.

"Anything?" he asked Donnie as the purple-banded turtle came into view.

Donnie shook his head as Mikey landed beside him.

"Nada, bro."

April ran up to them from the street.

"April! Did you see him?" Donatello asked, immediately jumping to her aid when he saw her expression.

"No. Guys, we need to be careful."

She stopped to look at each face. "Where's Leo?"

"It's five past twelve," Raph pointed out, careful to keep his expression blank, but the tone of his voice betrayed him, letting them all know that he was concerned about his oldest brother.

"Oh, no," Donnie gasped, the light from his T-phone illuminating his features so that they could see the fear written clearly on his face. "Look."

He turned the phone around so that they could see the screen of it, which read the same thing as it had a few hours earlier when they had gone out to track Casey:

 **SIGNAL LOST.**


	2. Chapter 2

"He couldn't have been lost a long time ago," Mikey said, laying back on the tire swing. "He was with me for a while before we split up at the alley."

"This is most distressing," Master Splinter sighed, stroking his chin.

"First Casey, now Leo," Raph said from his usual spot at the beanbag chair, his eyes to the ground and his brow furrowed.

"This is too much to be a coincidence," agreed Donnie. "We're under attack."

* * *

"This is where I last saw him," Mikey said, gesturing to the split in the path. "He went that way."

"Come on," Raph said before starting down the right path.

* * *

The four of them scrounged around, looking for any clue of Leo's disappearance

April put her hand on her head, suddenly getting the feeling that she should be looking in the left alley. She looked in that direction before starting down, and Mikey, who was the closest to the left path, looked up from the ground where he was searching.

"I'm sure he was here," he said, seeing where April was headed.

"It couldn't hurt to check."

Mikey looked at her, at the alley, and back at her before nodding.

She started down the left path, following her senses for a while until they led her into another, extremely short, alleyway. She was between three buildings now, one in front of her, and two at either side. She looked at the building to her right. There was a dumpster pressed against its brick wall.

It took April a moment to see the figure in its shadow, slumped limply against the brick, its arms drooping in odd angles, its head rolled down to rest on its shoulders.

"Leo?" she gasped.

She turned away from him with the realization that she was being watched. She held her tessen in front of her, ready to attack.

There was a sound, very subtle, but it let her know where her pursuer was. With a flick of her wrist, her tessen was flying through the air. It soared right into the shadows of one of the fire escapes on the centre building. The tessen did not return.

 _Did he catch it?_

She watched and waited, assuming a defensive position.

 _Where are you?_

There was the sound of footsteps behind her, but before she could turn to look, she was out cold on the ground.

* * *

Donnie looked up to see Raph gazing around, an unusual look of worry in his eyes. Don knew that was concerned for Leo and Casey and, wished he could say something comforting to him, but he knew that his immediate older brother would brush him off, not wanting to let them know that he was afraid.

Donnie looked for Mikey to see if he had noticed, too. Raph was always more open to Mikey than anyone else. Maybe he could do something about it.

"Mikey?"

Donatello looked down the alley. He was not there, only Raph. He looked to the other side, and sure enough, there he was.

"Wait, where's-" he looked from side to side again. "April? April!"

* * *

"I don't understand, she was there one minute, and then she was just... gone!" Donnie said, pacing outside his lab.

Master Splinter stroked his chin thoughtfully, his eyes closed.

Michelangelo sat on the couch, looking quite pale. He stood and started to walk to his room, but Raph stopped him, grabbing him by the arm.

"Mikey, did you see where April-" but he stopped when his eyes fell on Mikey's wrist. When he had grabbed him, his cuff had slipped back, exposing a deep red gash in his skin.

Michelangelo jerked himself free of Raph's grasp.

"Mikey!" Raphael gasped. "What happened? Did he attack you? Who is he?"

Donnie walked behind Mikey and put his hand on his little brother's neck. Mikey's eyes rolled back into his head, his knees gave out, and he started to fall, but Donnie put his arm out to support him. The youngest's eyes were closed, and he hung limply over his brother's arm.

"DONNIE, WHAT-" Raph started, but he stopped when he saw what Donatello was looking at.

He held in front of him a kraang mind control device.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Kraang pulled up in one of their vans. There were so many of them. I tried to fight them. I should have run. Where am I now?_

Three memories come racing back to me, each as painful as the last.

Casey had his hockey stick in front of him, ready to strike whatever was coming. I snuck up behind him and knocked him out.

Leo and I came to a split in the alleyway. We nodded to each other, and he turned his back to me. As he turned away, I pulled out my flashlight and held it tightly in my hand so that my knuckles were white. I swung around and struck him before he could register anything. I remember dragging him into the left alley so that they would not search for him there.

April must have sensed him. I insisted I was sure that he went this way, but she said that it couldn't hurt. I looked at the alley, and decided it would raise her suspicion if I objected again. I waited for her to go, then looked to see that Donnie and Raph were preoccupied before coming after her. I posed myself to attack on the fire escape, not realizing that she had heard me come. Before I knew what was happening, her tessen had sunk itself into my wrist. I clenched my jaw to keep myself from crying out in pain. She was looking at the spot that I was going to attack from. No way I could risk that. I snuck around and struck her down. Then I went back to the alley where my brothers were still searching. Donatello looked up, so I had to stop where I was and hope that it was not too far down the alley that it would raise suspicion.

 _Oh, no._

I opened my eyes to find that I was in the lair. I've been gently placed on the couch. My wrist felt stiff and tight, and a dull biting pain pulsed through it. One look told me that it's been cleaned and bandaged.

"You okay, little bro?"

I turned to see Raph gazing back at me. I sat up at once.

"Raph, it was me the entire time, I'm sorry-" I started to speak so fast that I almost tripped over my own words, but he cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"It's okay," Donnie says from behind me. "Do you know where they are?"

"I hid them in the alleys where I attacked them."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Raph asks, turning to leave.

"Wait," I say. "It's too late. The Kraang have them now."


	4. Chapter 4

The only sound was the hum of the Shellraiser as the three nervously thought about what could happen. They had never been on a Kraang mission without Leo before, and Raph felt a bit odd to be in the drivers seat on the way there.

The vehicle slowed to a stop.

"Are you sure this is the place, Mikey?" asked Raphael, looking out the camera at the very old, and very small, building. The walls had cracks in them, and the outer layer was crumbling. The wall was barely visible among the ivy vines growing against it.

Michelangelo only nodded in response.

They climbed out and stealthily sprinted to the door. They pressed themselves to the walls on either side of it and waited, listening.

Raph held out his hand and folded his individual fingers one at a time: _Three... two... one._

With a thunderous BANG, the door swung open, and the boys leapt inside, their weapons drawn.

"Huh?"

The building was, indeed, very small. The room that they were in must have been the only one.

It was less like a business building than a home, as it lacked a formal air.

The walls were a gentle blue. Decorations hung from windows and speckled a coffee table in front of a beige settee. Beside it sat a bookcase, which was pressed against the wall.

"Um, you're positive, Mikey?"

"Pretty sure."

"Guys, look at this!" Donnie called from the window.

On the windowsill sat a vase of daisies.

"Flowers. _Real_ flowers."

"So?" asked Raph.

"The building seemed abandoned from the outside, but the petals would have wilted a long time ago if that was the case. Someone's been here recently."

"Why would the Kraang need flowers?" Raph asked, his voice full of skepticism.

"All of this is probably to make the building look less secretive to anyone who might wander in," the purple-masked turtle explained, gesturing around the room.

"I don't know, Don. It doesn't seem-"

"GAH!"

The bookshelf gave out and rolled back into the wall, and Mikey fell into the newly emptied space with a _thump._

"Uhh... I meant to do that."


	5. Chapter 5

Donnie hacked into the monitor on the elevator so that it would let them go down. It lurched, and they found themselves sinking.

The whir of the descending cables was the only sound, then it got slower, whined and let them onto the ground with a gentle _click_ that echoed in the space around them.

Doors lie ahead of them, evenly spaced throughout the hall. They snuck forward, briefly glimpsing through the window on each door before continuing on.

They came to an intersecting corridor and stopped, wondering which way to go.

"Where do we-" Raph whispered, but Donnie put his hand in front of him and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, indicating that he was listening to something.

The patterned warbling of the Kraangdroids walking was growing louder, the sound coming from one of the sides of the intersecting corridor.

Mikey whimpered, panicking. Donnie put a hand on his mouth, then shoved him against a door before following him.

The protruding edge that lined the door hid them, but the two patrolling Kraangdroids turned down the hallway that they were in. Donnie silently pleaded that that they didn't need to go to the room that he and his little brother were hiding by.

They didn't. They stopped an turned to the door on the opposite side of the hallway- right where Raph was hiding.

Mikey felt the genius turtle tense up beside him as the Kraang walked and disappeared behind the protruding edge of the door.

There was a pause, then they heard the warbles and chirps of the Kraang communicating, followed by the sound of metal against metal.

One of the droids fell to the ground, powering off, with a rough hole through its metal skull. The other collapsed into view a second later before they were both dragged out of sight.

The red-masked turtle ran across the hall to them, sheathing his sais.

"C'mon," he hissed, "We don't know how much time we have before someone finds them."

They ran back to he intersecting hall, and after a moment, Donnie pointed along the ceiling to the, by now familiar, way to search: power conduits.

* * *

A group of four sentries patrolled this part of the hallway. They were in front of a large door, a blank scanner on the centre.

"AAAUUUGH!" Raph yelled, leaping into the air.

The Kraangdroids chirped and turned their heads, but before they could react, Raphael had taken the front two down. The other two aimed their lasers at him, but one was impaled by the blade of Mikey's kusurigama chain, and the other by the one on the end of Donnie's staff.

Raph yanked one of the droid's skulls off and used it to scan into the room, and the door opened with a hiss like steam.

The three stepped into the oddly cool and dark room, and the doors closed behind them.

"Whoa," Donnie whispered, and his voice echoed around the expansive, cavernous room.

Small amounts of pale blue light shone from behind large, rounded sheets of thick glass. Donnie walked up closer to one of them, and as he neared it, he started to make out a figure behind the glass. He gasped, startling his immediate older and younger brother, who were looking around.

"Guys, look!" he hissed, waving them over.

They let out gasps, too, as they realized what the pieces of glass were parts of.

Stasis pods lined the walls, and in them, with eyes closed, were Leo, Casey, and April.

"We have to get them out of there!" Donnie exclaimed before bending down to a control pannel.

Raph drew his sais, stabbed the side of the plate in front of April, pried the glass off, and pulled her out before setting her down.

An alarm sounded in the distance.

"Uh-oh," Donnie said, feverishly fumbling with the controls.

There was a beep, then Leo's and Casey's pods opened.

As the youngest two dragged them out, April stirred on the ground. She blinked her eyes open and surveyed the scene around her before sitting up, remembering what had happened.

"Are you okay?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. Is Mikey?" she responded, getting to her feet.

Raph nodded and turned to face his younger brothers.

"They're not waking up," Donnie said nervously. "It's probably because they were in the pods for longer."

The door opened, and they found themselves being shot at by Kraangdroids.

"Let's get outta here!" Raph shouted, unceremoniously picking Casey up and throwing him onto his back.

Donnie followed suit, picking up Leo and running after Raph. Mikey and April led the way, defending them from the lasers.

Donnie ran for the path that they had made through the crowd of Kraang. A metallic hand grabbed for him, but he slid past it.

 _We made it,_ he thought as he readied himself to sprint to the elevator, but his heart sank as he looked back into the room.

"Raph, get out of there!"

"Easier said than done!" he shouted back, trying to fight off the Kraang and simultaneously keep Casey safe.

Donnie tried to find a way through, but Raph objected at once.

"You need to make sure Leo gets to safety!"

"That won't be necessary," Leo said a bit weakly, sliding off of Donnie's back.

Donatello smiled before he and Michelangelo turned back to face the problem at hand.

"Booyakasha," Mikey yelled, charging the robotic army.

Hardly anything could be heard over the sounds of lasers and metal on metal.

Raph was struggling to hold the Kraang off. Silver hands grabbed at him from all angles, clenching their rock-hard fingers menacingly. Among the many silver hands came a green one. It grabbed Raph and pulled him out by the shoulder, rescuing him from the sea of fingers.

He found himself being led by Donnie, who signaled to Mikey to get out of the room.

"RUUUUNNN!"

They sprinted out and met the others, and the six of them ran for the elevator at the end of the hallway and noisily clambered into it. Leo slammed the button for the ground floor, cracking its plastic. They felt the elevator jolt, and then they were rising.

They had done it.

* * *

"I'm surprised they put us into stasis instead of finishing us off," Casey said, his eyes darting over the TV screen, which was currently showing two pixilated boxers moving across a floor.

"They were probably going to use you for experiments and didn't expect us to come for you. They probably thought Mikey would have us all by-" but he cut himself off as he saw Michelangelo flinch beside him. "Sorry."

" _I'm_ sorry," Mikey said, his voice breaking. "I gave you all so much trouble, I-"

"It could've happened to any of us," Leo said quickly.

"Yeah," added Raph, putting his arm around Mikey's neck, and fiercely rubbing his hand over his little brother's head, untidying his mask. "We know you're no Kraang soldier."

Mikey pulled the orange tails of his mask to tighten it with a laugh. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

 **Hey, guys! I hope you liked it! I have an idea for my next fic, but it might be a bit long and take a while to write. I hope some of you will read it when I finish. It will be mostly about Raphael and Michelangelo, if you are fans of them.**


End file.
